A Mother's Love An Aragorn Tale part 1of3 complete
by Pippin's Sunshine
Summary: I got this idea while watching "Fellowship of the Ring." This is a combination of book and movie events of Aragorn's life.
1. Prologue

The idea for this story came one day while watching Peter Jackson's Extended Edition of _The Fellowship of the Ring_. Aragorn is at his mother's grave when his foster father, Lord Elrond of Rivendell tells him the following line, "In her heart, your mother knew you be hunted the rest of your life that you would never escape your fate. The skill of the elves can reforge the sword of the king. Only you have the power to wield it."

So I decided to write the story of Aragorn's life. Thanks to the late Professor J.R.R. Tolkien for writing such a rich tale and leaving enough open for inklingers to continue the tale.

**Prologue**

The Dùnedain were the people who lived in the northern reaches of Middle Earth. They were among the last of the great people of Numenor, of where kings came from. But there had been no King for thousands of years, but many still clung to the hope that someone would come to claim that title and many believed he would come from the Dùnedain.

At this time, the chieftain was Arador. His son's name was Arathorn. Arathorn was a proud man and among the best of the Dùnedain in character and skill.

Arathorn sought to marry the fair Gilraen, but her father, Dirhael was opposed to such a union for she was not yet of the age at which Dùnedain marry. Dirhael explained his opposition to the marriage further by saying, "Arathorn is of age to become a greater leader. I believe he will become chieftain sooner than most would have expected; yet my bones feel his rule will be short-lived."

Ivorwen, his wife said, "Then, we have all the more urgency to approve this marriage! Great things are to come, but the days are becoming darker. If these two wed now, hope may be born for our people; but if they delay, it will not come while this age lasts."

At this, Dirhael consented. The Dùnedain lived for hope and maybe this marriage was the key to preserving that hope.

Several months later, the couple was married before the chieftain, Arador. He too saw into the future, and though there was hope, there would be many hard times ahead.

Arathorn and Gilraen had grown up around each other and had formed a small friendship over the years. Arathorn was twice Gilraen's age, but they did not care, for they learned to love each other as their bond grew.

Then, it happened that after they had been married only a year, Arathorn's father, Arador was slain by hill-trolls. He had been returning from a visit to Rivendell, where many of the Dùnedain took refuge for the Elves of Elrond's house were friendly to the Heirs of Isildur. Outside of the borders of Rivendell, he was attacked and taken. The Elves found his mangled body a week later.

Word was sent to the Dùnedain and just as Gilraen's father had predicted, Arathorn became chieftain much sooner than tradition.

Several months later, Gilraen informed Arathorn that she was with child. The chieftain and his wife were overjoyed. The months soon became harder for Gilraen as she was gaining a lot of weight and had a hard time walking around. So, it was that she went to live with her parents until the time came closer for the child to be born.

This time also took an emotional toll on her. For while Arathorn wanted and wished with all his heart to be with his wife constantly, there was simply no way that he could. It was the chieftain's main job to organize the hunts for food or scouting parties to stop orc attacks. But, he was always by her side when he came back to the camp.

Arathorn truly loved his wife for it didn't matter who was around, he would always greet her with a kiss. "I love you my sweet." Then, he would bend down and wonder at her stomach. "Goodnight, my little hunter. Sleep well. There are many great things laid before your feet I feel. We already love you. Grow up strong for me."

Soon, the time was drawing nearer to when the child would be born and Arathorn removed himself from the hunts and put his Lieutenant in charge.

"Gilraen, have you thought of a name yet for our Little Hunter?"

"Occasionally I have, but I can not think of anything worthy of such a treasure. Why do you ask? Have you come up with a name?"

"I believe that I have. In memory of my father and several combinations I had seen in the libraries at Minas Tirith, this child shall be called Aragorn."

"Oh, Arathorn. I love it." Gilraen looked down, "Do you like that name little hunter? Or should I say, Aragorn?" Gilraen smiled at Arathorn. 'Yes, Aragorn fits nicely,' she thought. Suddenly, Gilraen grabbed Arathorn's hand and exclaimed, "He approves!" Arathorn smiled in wonder as his child kicked in his mother's stomach.

A/N: This is the end of the prologue. I thought that it would be fitting to add more to Aragorn's parents; they aren't around together for very long.


	2. Chapter 1

"It's almost time my little one. Almost time." Gilraen sighed as the child within her kicked again.

She and Arathorn knew the child she was about to give birth to would be a great person, a leader among Men. But, neither one could have guessed how many great deeds he would accomplish.

Suddenly, Gilraen felt water, and the muscles in her stomach began to cramp. Yes, it is time, she thought to herself. "Ooh, OH! Arathorn!" she called, "it's time!" The life within her was ready to come out. Gilraen cried for a moment as she felt the muscles in her stomach tighten more. "ARATHORN! It's time!!" Gilraen yelled at her husband in between gasps of air.

Outside Arathorn was fixing a small meal when he heard Gilraen's cries. He rushed into the tent, "**Ma presta, mellen**?" he asked in the Noble Tongue. "Go, get the mid-wife and hurry!" Gilraen pleaded. "What? Why?" Arathorn asked. "It's TIME, Arathorn!" his wife shouted, "The baby is COMING! Go and get the mid-wife! Hurry!"

Arathorn stood aghast, "Now?" he asked. Gilraen responded with a groan. "It's TIME!" Arathorn exclaimed, "The baby is coming!" He leapt in the air, shouting praises in elvish. "Arathorn! Midwife!"

"OH! Mid-wife! Yes! I will be back shortly. I love you!" He kissed his wife on the forehead and rushed from the tent.

Arathorn turned around momentarily as he heard her scream again. There's no time for a mid-wife, he thought to himself, but he didn't know how to deliver a baby, so he hurried on his way.

When Arathorn returned with Iorwen, the mid-wife, she told him to wait outside. "Why don't you go find someone to talk to? It will make the time go by faster." Arathorn thought the lady was crazy, "But my son is to be born. Isn't there something I could help with?"

"Patience and staying out of my way is help enough, my lord." And with that, Arathorn, chieftain of the Dùnedain, was shooed out of his own home by a bent old woman, twice his age and half his size.

Gilraen's parents came hurriedly, "We heard the news," they said. "Iorwen's just banished me from my own home," answered Arathorn.

"Oh," said Dirhael, "all for the best, then, I suppose."

After that, Dirhael realized Arathorn was not in the mood to talk, but still tried to keep the atmosphere light, to much avail. Arathorn just paced outside of the tent and would not answer anyone who spoke to him.

--3 hours later--

"If you don't mind me sayin', but ma'am, I do believe your baby is one of the healthiest I've seen in a long time. I'm sure he will do you proud and become a great warrior someday."

"I agree. My little Aragorn is going to be a king among men one day. Go find Arathorn; he will be thrilled to hear it's a boy."

The mid-wife did not have to go far to find Arathorn, he was still right outside the tent and almost bowled her over when he heard the child cry. He asked if the child was a boy. "Aye, sir. One of the healthiest I've seen. He's going to be a fighter, came out kicking and screaming. But the moment he was in his mother's arms, he calmed down. He's going to do our people good one day."

When he entered the tent, he saw Gilraen holding his son. Mother and child had fallen asleep after the long battle. Arathorn tenderly kissed wife and son being careful to not wake them. Softly, he whispered, "My Aragorn. One day you will restore the throne, my son. Rest now. You are destined for great things. For now, you will be our little hunter."

Translation: **Ma presta, mellen:** What is wrong?


	3. Chapter 2

C.2

The Dùnedain were known for their exceptional skills-- as hunters, cooks and in developmental processes.

Aragorn was truly a remarkable baby. He started walking when he was 5 months old and he was talking by his first birthday.

Many around the family noticed how observant Aragorn seemed to be. Though, he was never far from his mother, Aragorn it seemed was constantly learning, his eyes always darting this way and that taking in everything around him.

Aragorn was not sure what all the excitement around him was, but he very much liked it. He enjoyed being the center of attention because it was something he was good at. Aragorn had both of his parents wrapped around his little finger. He was constantly getting into trouble by knocking things over or just in general causing havoc every where he went. But, he usually managed to get out of punishment, all he had to do was smile and his mother would melt. "I don't think that I could ever truly punish you, my little hunter," is all she would ever say as she would put him down with a sigh. Arathorn took a little more work, but it seemed to outsiders that he was just as lenient as Gilraen.

The middle of the campsite had been cleared out and many square tables with lots of food had been placed there. Gilraen and Arathorn spared no expense for their son's birthday. Arathorn had killed a deer especially for this occasion. (On a Dùnedain's first birthday, they get their first taste of venison). Gilraen had even made a cake for her son.

"Are you wondering what the special occasion is, my son?" Aragorn jumped a little. Arathorn had snuck up behind him. Arathorn scooped up his son and gave him tickles. "This is all for you. Later on, we are going to have a party because today is a very special day." Aragorn looked a little puzzled. "Today is your birthday and tonight we shall have a splendid feast… and cake." Aragorn's eyes got wide. "Shh, that's supposed to be a surprise," Arathorn said with a wink.

Later on in the day Aragorn was having a grand time chasing the other children around and playing all the party games everyone loves. Then as the sun was setting, it was time to eat.

Gilraen set a plate of meant and some fruits before Aragorn.

"NO!" Aragorn screamed at the top of his lungs. Everyone looked at the little one in shock. "Want cake!" he said emphatically. Everyone laughed. A true child always wants cake first. "Ok, I guess we can cut the cake first," sighed Gilraen.

When he saw the cake, Aragorn's eyes grew wide as he looked from the cake to his mother and back again. "Mine??"

"Yes, it is."

And Aragorn dove head first into it. He started a merry food fight by flinging cake at everyone especially his mom and dad. Gilraen tried to look stern, but couldn't hold it in anymore. "I think you need a bath now young man."

After everyone settled down, they ate the dinner. Aragorn loved the deer. After dinner, the men sat around the fire with their pipes. Gilraen was having a hard time catching up with her son to get him ready for bed.

One of Arathorn's friends came up to him and said, "I'm surprised he hasn't eaten you out of house and home yet!" "Oh, he tries," laughed Arathorn.

"Arathorn, I agree with everyone. He will make a fine chieftain when the time comes. He's already so strong. Are you going to tell him about his heritage? You know he will be the last in line to restore the North if the prophecies are true."

"Of course we will, at the right time. Speak of the devil." Arathorn laughed as his son ran to give him a hug. Gilrean had to chuckle to herself when she saw Aragorn rubbing more cake into Arathorn's beard. "That's going to take forever to get out!"

Then she had a moment of realization, "Our happy little family. They are both destined for great things."

--

Every night, she said a little prayer for Eru to watch over her child. He was already starting to get into more trouble than one could imagine. She just hoped it wouldn't ever be anything to cause him harm.


	4. Chapter 3

c. 3 ORCS!

A/N: Most of the information in this chapter came from Appendix A in Return of the King.

The next year was fairly uneventful, Aragorn would have the occasional bump or bruise, but he was already turning out to be a fine lad even for only being two years of age. But this year proved a learning year for all of the Dùnedain. The sons of Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir were sent to the Dùnedain camp to talk with Arathorn about rumors of Orc movements and of other enemies.

The twins loved visiting their cousins in the North, but had been unable to come and see for themselves, until now, the one that was rumored to be Isildur's Heir. The boy who would someday bring hope to all of Middle-Earth. They knew all of the stories for their father, Elrond, had been there on the day when Gondor fell and the heirlooms of the house of Elendil lay in Rivendell.

After talking with Arathorn, Elladan and Elrohir made their way to the Chieftain's tent, but they got waylaid along the path…

Suddenly, both elves turned around for they felt someone was following them, but it turned out to only be Aragorn. Arathorn had been teaching him small tracking skills, mostly how to be quiet and sneaky. So Aragorn took every opportunity to try them out, but he had yet to be successful.

"Well, who is this?"

"Me Awrgon."

"Aragorn? We were just coming to see you. My brother and I had a meeting with your father."

"Really? What are you? Why pointy ears?"

Elrohir laughed. "We are elves. I am sure you will understand someday."

Taking his new friends by the hands, Aragorn led the two elves to their tent.

--

During this visit, Arathorn and some of the other men went hunting with the sons of Elrond. Arathorn assured his wife and child that he would be back the next day.

"Take care of momma for me, my little hunter," Arathorn always told Aragorn this when he had to go. "Goodbye Gilraen. Don't worry. We'll be fine."

--

Later that night as the party was setting up camp, they were ambushed by orcs. Out of 20 Dùnedain and the sons of Elrond, only seven came back.

--

Arathorn heard the brushes rustling about him as he looked for firewood. At first he thought it was one of his companions, but the Dùnedain have more stealth than that...

'YRCH!' he hissed to himself as he saw a flash of sword blade swinging wildly through the trees. Suddenly, he was surrounded, but before he could notch his own arrow, an orc had shot him. The arrow had pierced his eye. As he was dying, Arathorn said, "Goodbye my wife. I love you. Aragorn, my little hunter, fulfill your destiny. I have fulfilled mine."

And so, it came to pass that both of Dirhael's prophecies came true.


	5. Chapter 4

4 "News"

--

'Arathorn!' Gilraen woke up in a cold sweat. That dream was too real, something was wrong with Arathorn. Orcs were everywhere and she could see her husband in the middle of them unable to reach his bow.

Aragorn came running in the room, he had heard her screaming. "Momma, what wrong?" he asked as he climbed up on her bed.

She knew her son was very smart, and she knew he could handle this. "Momma had a bad dream." She drew him closer to her. He looked up at her with expectant eyes. "I think something is wrong with daddy. I don't know what it is, but there's something seriously wrong."

"Oh," he said softly. "No worry momma," he said quietly as he snuggled up against her. In spite of her worry, this made her smile, it always made her smile.

"Thank you Aragorn. You can stay in here if you want to."

Gilrean said a silent prayer to Eru to keep her husband and the others safe.

--The Next Morning --

Gilraen couldn't go back to sleep after her dream, so she just lay close to Aragorn.

When the sun rose, she went outside to look for news of the hunting party. About an hour later, the survivors returned.

One of Arathorn's closest friends, Reneal, came up to Gilraen and enveloped her in a hug. "I'm sorry. Our camp was attacked by orcs. They killed Arathorn."

Gilraen collapsed in his arms. Aragorn had heard the conversation and came running out to help Reneal with his mother.

Once they got her inside, Aragorn told the ranger that his mother had had a dream during the night.

--

Aragorn had stayed away from their tent all day. His mother's dream and what little he understood of what Reneal had said had scared him. Aragorn ran in search of the sons of Elrond and found them helping tend to the wounded.

"Aragorn, where is your mother?"

"Tent"

Elladan and Elrohir exchanged a look. Aragorn looked petrified. He must have heard something of his father. They quietly took him by the hand to his tent.

When they arrived, they found Gilrean sitting up wondering what had happened and where her husband and son were.

"M'lady, do you remember when we returned this morning?"

Gilrean nodded. Yes, it was all coming back. The dream last night had been so real then, and now it seemed impossible.

The twins stayed a while longer to ensure that Gilrean would not faint again. When they thought it was safe, they took their leave to return to the healer's tent.

"Aragorn, my sweet, come over here," Gilrean called her son to her and he sat down in her lap. As she spoke, she soothed him by stroking his hair and wiping away the tears. "Aragorn, look at me. Last night was horrible. Daddy will not be coming back. The orcs killed many of our people, including your father."

Aragorn somehow understood. His heart had somehow felt empty in the night.

Neither Gilrean nor her son took any food that day. And they fell asleep in each other's arms trying to erase the bad memories of the day.


	6. Chapter 5

5

After the funerals, the Dùnedain decided it would be best if they disband and only live in small communities. Though this was the first serious attack on the Dùnedain by the orcs they weren't taking any chances.

Reneal had stayed with Aragorn and Gilrean as had Elladan and Elrohir. The four held a long council and all decided that it would be best if Gilrean took her son along with the escorts of Elladan and Elrohir to Rivendell. "You will both be safe there. I think it would be wise if you stayed there too," said Reneal.

The twins agreed. "M'lady, we knew your husband well and his long friendship with our father. He was indeed a very brave man, but he would wish for you to be safe more than anything. The hidden valley of Imladris offers many protections that settlements of man cannot."

So, they persuaded Gilrean to make all haste to prepare Aragorn and herself for the journey. "We will send word to our father to prepare rooms for you." Elladan wrote a letter to Lord Elrond requesting permission for Gilrean and her son to accompany them back to the Last Homely House. They sent the letter by owl and received a rapid response back two days later.

"Lady Gilrean, our father requests that you make all haste. It is a long journey to Rivendell and we do not how many other orcs are out there," said Elrohir.

"Or whatever other evil there may be," chimed in Elladan.

"Lord Elrond has also agreed that Aragorn shall be raised as his own and be brought up in the Elven traditions and learn how to defend himself when the time comes."

That night, Gilrean pulled Aragorn into her lap after the meal. "We feel that it is best if we move on from this place. Lord Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir's father has agreed that we can come live with him in Rivendell."

"With Elves?"

"Yes, my dear. They'll teach you in their ways and help you to grow up to be the man you're destined to be. We will be safe there. Gather your things together as soon as you can, we must leave in a few days."

Aragorn was slightly confused. This had been his only home and as his childish brain understood it, he would never see home or his daddy again.

"I love you momma," Aragorn said in-between hiccups and cries. He curled up beside her and fell asleep.

"And I love you too, my little hunter."


	7. Chapter 6

6 "The Journey"

A month later, they set out for Rivendell. The journey was fairly uneventful. Reneal, the sons of Elrond and several other Dunedain had gone along to be escorts for Gilrean and her son.

Along the way, Aragorn would get restless and they would have to stop so he could run around a bit. On many of these stops, or as they were riding, he would ask his mother and Reneal what the Elves were like.

--

"I'm sure you'll find out soon enough! They are all very beautiful. They are very sad and happy all at the same time. They are happy because they love all that is good and kind and beautiful."

"Why they sad?" Aragorn interrupted Reneal.

"I was getting there, if you would be patient. You know a hunter has to be very patient while waiting for an animal to get close enough to shoot."

Every now and then he would interject little bits of advice into their conversations.

"You not answer me!"

The twins had been listening to the exchange and Elladan interrupted Reneal, "Aragorn, the Elves are sad because our time in Middle Earth is ending and we have to sail away into the West to never return. Those who take that journey know they will miss those that stay behind and the lands that they have helped to keep up. Though there are some who forsake this choice and remain in Middle-Earth as mortals."

"Oh, Why do they leave?"

"It's part of who we are, just like being a hunter and protector is apart of who you are and will become."

Later that night, they heard singing in the trees. Gilrean told Aragorn that they were getting close to Rivendell for it was said "the elves like to sing and play in the trees at night."

"What they saying?"

"I'm not sure. That is their language. It's Elvish."

"I like that. Can I talk it?"

"If you want to, but not tonight. Go to sleep my little hunter, we still have a ways to travel tomorrow."

But it was too late… a chord had been struck in Aragorn's heart. He couldn't go back to sleep. He knew everything was going to be OK from now on…His soul felt at peace.


	8. Chapter 7

7 "First Impressions"

The next morning, Gilrean woke her son up earlier than normal. "Good morning my little one. Time to get up! We'll reach Rivendell this afternoon." When he heard that, Aragorn jumped up immediately.

"Slow down Aragorn! You want to be AWAKE when we get there right?" she asked him with a smile. With that, he slowed down a little.

"Momma, I miss Daddy."

"I know. I miss him too. But today is going to be a happy day. Let's go for a walk." Aragorn took his mother's hand and off they went. "Aragorn, I want you to be on your best behavior when we reach Rivendell. OK?"

"OK."

"Well, I happen to know Reneal and the others are already on their way there to let Lord Elrond know we're coming."

"Why?"

Gilrean laughed. "I wanted to spend some extra time with you. And to tell you happy birthday!" And with that, she scooped him up and showered him with hugs and kisses. What ensued was a small-scale tickle fight.

When he had calmed down Aragorn told Gilrean, "I love you momma."

"And I love you too, my little hunter."

"Momma, what sound that?" Aragorn asked suddenly.

"I believe that's the River Bruinen. We're almost to Rivendell."

--Later that afternoon--

"Aragorn, this is Lord Elrond."

Aragorn bowed as his mother had told him to, but he stayed close to his mother. Lord Elrond was a bit scary to one so small.

"I hope you enjoy your time here in Rivendell. And I hear that you would like to learn Elvish, well my sons and I will teach you that and so much more, if you like."

Aragorn's eyes grew wide, "REALLY?" Turning around Aragorn told Gilrean, "Momma I going to learn Elvish! Thank you Lord Elwond."

"Elladan and Elrohir will show you to your suite and give you a tour Aragorn. I need to have a talk with your momma."

Aragorn gave his mom a hug and she whispered in his ear, "Be good and don't get into too much trouble. We have a surprise for you later tonight."

After thanking Elrond and promising his mother he would be good, he and the twins ran off.

"Gilrean it's good to see you again. I'm so sorry to hear about Arathorn. But I hope you can be comfortable here. We will give your son every opportunity and then some. But I'm afraid we MUST conceal his true identity till his time comes. I have already given this much thought, all you have to do is agree. Here in Imladris, he will be known as Estel, which means, "Hope." I pray to Eru that he will be your people's hope so many seem to believe already."

"Oh, Lord Elrond I don't know what to say. But thank you for letting us stay with you and your family. I hate to do it, but I agree it would probably be best to not let it be known to many who he really is. I love the name. Is everything ready for tonight?" she asked with a sly smile.

"Yes it is. I am so glad to have you here. This will be a wonderful party."

Gilrean noticed a blonde-haired elf standing a ways behind Elrond.

"This is my assistant, Glorfindel. Sometimes, he is left in charge if I must be away. He also assists in some aspects of training. He will now show you to your rooms."

"Thank you again, I need to find my son soon so he doesn't get into too much trouble."


	9. Chapter 8

8

When Glorfindel had brought Gilrean to her room, she told him thank you and she started to look around. Apparently, Elladan and Elrohir had tired Aragorn out in a short while because they had laid him down in the bed in his room.

Gilrean sighed; she would finally have some time by herself to gather her thoughts.

"Arathorn, I wish you were here. Rivendell is gorgeous and Elrond and his family are very courteous. But I miss you! I can't help but wonder if Aragorn will like it here or if he will be the one to restore the North. I am sorry, but the Lord Elrond thinks it best if we conceal his identity. The thought scares me. Can he see something in Aragorn's future that would harm him? I hope not."

During this, Gilrean was going about their suite and unpacking what few things they had brought with them.

A soft knock at the door startled her from her thoughts, it was Elladan and Elrohir. "Your son is amazing!" Elladan said breathlessly.

"You mean you're not mad you're going to have a new 'brother'?" she asked with a smile.

"Oh no, we're gonna love it. Father told us to come check on you and to tell you that dinner will be ready in an hour," Elrohir said.

"Thank you. I'll go see if I can wake Ara- I mean- Estel up." And with that she shooed them out of the room.

After Gilrean woke up Aragorn, she had a talk with him.

"Aragorn, I need to tell you something important. You may not understand right now, but you will one day. The elves and I will be calling you 'Estel' while we are here in Rivendell. I know it may be hard to remember, but you will in time, my little hunter."

"Why?"

"Well, it's easier for the elves to say for one thing," Gilrean lied. "We have had to leave everything behind. Sometimes it is better if we hide from the outside world who we truly are. And Estel means "Hope", you're my hope and the hope of our people. And, Lord Elrond picked it out especially for you."

"Oooohhhh. I like the elves. Ok I try."

"Thank you. Let's go see what is for dinner, shall we?" Gilrean took Aragorn by the hand and led him to the dinner hall.

Tonight was just going to be them, Glorfindel, the twins and Lord Elrond. Gilrean only wanted a small gathering since it was only their first day in Rivendell. Their conversations that night were very light-hearted.

"So, I hear you want to become a very skilled hunter one day."

"No, I want to be the best hunter ever!" he said with conviction.

"Then I think you will really enjoy your stay here! And I think you may give these two over here some competition one day." Elrond replied.

Elladan and Elrohir pretended to be hurt. "But Ada, it will be many years before Estel shall be able to compete with us."

Aragorn's eyes got wide. "YEARS!? I want to learn 'morrow!"

At this, everyone laughed and continued to enjoy the fine meal and conversations.

After dinner, a cake was brought out along with a few presents from Elrond's household for the young Dùnedain.

His mother had given him a small wooden sword and bow set. The gifts from the Elves filled Aragorn with delight. They had given him a whole assortment of new toys-- but not just any toys-- these were like what young Elves played with when they were little. They would take you to far off places and back again.


	10. Chapter 9

9: Earth Lessons

The first few years in Rivendell were full of fun and learning for Estel. Almost immediately, he took to his new family. Even Elladan and Elrohir were happy to have a little one running around and getting them into trouble or helping cause the trouble.

Estel was growing into a fine lad. Already, the whole of Imladris knew who he was but under false pretenses. All of the elves knew that he was in fact a Dunedain exiled, but most had no idea of his lineage.

Estel and the twins became fast friends and were almost inseparable, except for when Elladan and Elrohir were training or away on scouting expeditions. They also very quickly learned what they could get away with and what pranks crossed the very fine line that upset the whole of Elrond's household. They especially loved to torment Glorfindel, Lord Elrond's second in command.

Starting when he turned five years old, every day Estel would have lessons with either Glorfindel or Lord Elrond. Today, Glorfindel was to teach him about the elements and the most revered artifact in the Elvish world: the Silmarils of Feanor.

Estel entered the library and took up his normal seat at one of the long tables, but when Glorfindel came in, he told Estel to come with him. They were actually going for a walk for today's lesson.

"Have you heard anything of the Silmarils?"

Estel shook his head.

"Well, it is one of the most famous stories in history. The word Silmaril actually means 'radiance of pure light.' Yavanna created the two trees, Laurelin and Telperion, one was silver and the other was gold. Before the sundering of Numenor, Feanor took some of the sap from each of the trees and created three beautiful gems, called the Silmarils. Only Feanor could make them and even he couldn't replicate them after they were made for some of his soul had ended up in the jewels."

"Eventually, Feanor was exiled and his Silmarils locked in a chamber of iron. At this time, Melkor grew in power and with his horrible giant spider, threw down the Two Trees and destroyed their light. The Silmarils were all that remained of the Pure Light of Valinor. Melkor then killed Fëanor's father and stole the Silmarils."

"The Valar set one of the Silmarils in the sky as Eärendil and Fëanor's sons threw the other two into the sea and a pit of fire."

Glorfindel looked at Estel. "And here is your part of the history lesson. The Silmarils were created out of the Two Trees, which are a part of the earth. In the end, they were all returned to the earth in various forms. All living things form a circle as part of the elements. These elements are essential to life and are found almost everywhere in the world in some capacity. They are the air, water, land and fire. The three Silmarils were returned to the sky, burned in fire, and drowned in the sea."

Estel nodded that he understood, but Glorfindel also noticed the slight look of boredom.

"I can see that your mind is elsewhere, so I will finish this up quickly."

"Oh. Sorry Glori… Sometimes it's hard for me to concentrate on the history lessons. I don't really enjoy them too much."

"It is ok. I understand. I was the same way. But, the point of the story of the Silmarils is that they were connected with the earth, just like you and I are. Their light came from the two trees rooted in the earth and many believe that they were returned to nature when they were destroyed. The Elves believe that there are five properties of the earth that can be found in almost every living thing. They are the earth itself, water, fire and air. Do you see the connection?"

"Yes, I do. Eärendil has one in the sky and one of the others was cast into a fire pit in the earth and the other was drowned in the sea."

"That just proved to me you were paying attention. Thank you. The earth represents solidity, things we can touch or feel. Water is of course liquid and a powerful force unto itself. Fire represents destruction and the air represents things that move. That will be all for today, but don't tell your Ada we finished early."

"Thank you Glorfindel. I am trying."

"I know neth min. I know."

Glorfindel sighed as he watched the young human run outside to play.


	11. Chapter 10

10: A Visit to the Stars

About 6 months after Estel's 6th birthday, Elrond took him up to his observatory.

Estel knew Rivendell was a beautiful place, but it was more awe-inspiring from the top of Elrond's house.

-- A few minutes before --

Elrond quietly went to Estel and Gilrean's rooms. Tonight, he was to teach his foster son about Varda and the stars. He knocked on the door and Gilrean let him in.

"Estel! Lord Elrond is here to see you." Gilrean called to her son. "He is so excited about this. Thank you."

At that moment, Estel popped his head into the room, "I'll be there in a minute." And just as quickly as he had appeared, he left again.

A moment later, he nearly knocked his mother over when he came running out. "Slow down! Remember what I told you Estel."

"I know momma. I'm just happy that we get to spend some time alone together and I've never stayed up so late." Estel grinned. This was going to be fun, even if he did have to behave.

At this, Elrond smiled, he had forgotten how comforting it was to have a small child around. "Are you ready Estel?"

"Yep!"

What that, he put his hand in Elrond's and they walked hand in hand down the hall.

"Are we there yet?" Estel asked for about the 50th time.

"Almost little one. We just have to climb some stairs."

At the top of the observatory, Estel drew in his breath. What he saw astounded him. "Rivendell is beautiful at night!" he exclaimed.

Elrond pointed out some of Estel's favorite spots. "There is the Bruinen. And if you look straight down and to your left, you'll see your room." He looked where Elrond had told him. He saw his mother standing on their balcony. He waved to her.

At that time, Estel started to walk around the tower. The floor was made of black marble and had etchings the stars in the sky on it. In the middle of the floor there was a huge pedestal and on top of it was a compass. Estel's breath was completely taken away. It was so bright up here.

Lord Elrond broke him out of his revere. "In the beginning, Illùvatar created Middle Earth and his children lived in Valinor. He gifted his children with specific gifts. Varda is the Queen of the Stars. She took the dew from the Two Trees in Valinor, the silver one was Teleperion and the gold one was named Laurelin. She took this liquid gold and silver and threw in the sky to create the stars."

"Wow. Ada, can we touch the stars? They look so close from here that I feel I almost could."

Elrond smiled down at Estel. "There have been those that have tried. Do you remember the story of the Silmarils that we told you?" Estel nodded.

Elrond pointed to a very bright star almost right above Estel's head. "That one, the brightest of the sky is Gil-Estel, the Star of High Hope."

"Hey, that's my name!"

"Yes, it is. Eärendil sailed to Valinor to plead with the Vala to help Middle Earth defeat Morgoth. The way was dark and he could not see. Elwing, his wife, asked if she could use the Silmaril to light his way. He reached her, and pled his case. The Vala agreed to help but declared Eärendil could not enter Valinor, nor could he go back to Middle Earth. His beloved Elwing brought to him the Silmaril and he sailed into the West, into the nighttime sky. He now sails the unexplored airs above the world and keeps a guard on the Gate of Night, behind which Morgoth was expelled to after the Vala defeated him."

"Ada, how many stars are there?"

"No one knows that, no one can possibly know that except maybe Eru." Elrond anticipated Estel's next question and answered, "And yes, they probably all have names in some language or another, but we don't have time for that tonight."

Elrond saw to it that Aragorn, Estel, made it back to his rooms and his mother safe.


	12. Chapter 11

11

Elladan and Elrohir snuck into the library of Imladris late one night. They had found a curious artifact and wanted to test it and have some fun with their brother.

The twins had found a small vial that appeared to be writing ink, but they found out later that it actually disappeared after a few moments. They were very confused by this because in all their years, they had never even heard of ink that vanished.

"Here it is Elrohir." Elladan had found Estel's cupboard with his ink and parchment supplies. Elrohir grinned. He just hoped they could be around to see Estel's reaction. He replaced several of the inkwells with the new ink.

"Come on, let's get out of here."

They had to wait a few days to see if their plan worked. They didn't want to arouse suspicion but it was too hard not to be by the library during Estel's lessons.

Lately, Glorfindel and Elrond had been teaching Estel how to read and write in Westron and a little bit in Elvish. Estel had been assigned this day to practice his writing of the alphabets of Westron and Sindarin.

"Glorfindel, can you come here?" Estel was still having problems with some of the letters. Glorfindel showed him how again and noticed something curious.

"Estel, may I see your parchment?"

"Sure." Estel was very confused because the elf looked a little perplexed himself. Then, as Glorfindel held the parchment up to examine it more closely, Estel noticed what had caught the elf-lord's attention: some of the ink from what he had written earlier in the lesson had vanished.

"Glorfindel, why did it do that?! There was writing there a few minutes ago!" Estel was so exasperated because his hand was already starting to hurt and he really didn't want to redo all that work.

"Easy neth min. I don't know exactly how it happened, but I think I may know who is responsible."

"Who?" But as soon as he asked, Estel realized who. "It was my brothers wasn't it?"

"Yes, I believe it was, but let's not give them the satisfaction." Glorfindel winked. "I am sure they will have their payback. But, did you not notice anything strange when you opened the bottle?" Estel shook his head as Glorfindel picked up the bottle and smelled it.

"I was right. It is lemon juice. Someone long ago realized that lemon juice could be used as ink. Though, as you saw, it disappears after a while."

"But how do you read it?" Estel interrupted.

"Patience and I will show you." Glorfindel said as he walked over to the fireplace and scooped up some ash.

Estel rolled his eyes, he hated that word. "I saw that." And Glorfindel poured the ash where the ink had been and lightly shook it. Estel was amazed when the ink showed up again when the parchment was held up to the light.

"Wow. That is neat. Glorfindel, can I keep it?"

"I guess you may, but let's check the others to be sure there isn't anymore."

In the middle of checking the vials, they heard a commotion outside. Estel pocketed the vials they found and ran to the door to see his brothers on the floor and Lord Elrond standing over them.

"I have just been informed that you two have missed the last three days of your training without telling anyone! Now, before I get really mad, tell me what you are doing outside the door of the library when you know Estel is in his lessons?" Estel shrank back into the library door. He had never heard Elrond so angry though it looked as if his brothers had and were almost expecting it. He knew he should be angry at them for their joke, but he honestly felt sorry for them.

Estel breathed deep and went into the hallway. Glorfindel came out with him and they helped the twins up. "My Lord, let us enter the library where we may have more privacy. Estel and I think we may know what is going on."

Elrond pinched his nose. He knew Glorfindel was right. He would have an even bigger mess on his hands if the whole of his house found about his sons skipping their duty.

"Before I hear from you Elladan and Elrohir, I think you might be redeemed by Estel and Glorfindel, so I will hear what they have to say first."

"Ada, don't be angry. It was only a joke. I am sure they were outside the door because they wanted to hear my reaction to some disappearing ink that they put in here. It is okay, Glorfindel knows. He is the one who figured it out."

Elrond looked at his sons and saw by their expressions that Estel told the truth. "If it is any comfort Ada, it kind of backfired. We didn't hear any reaction or surprise which is punishment enough. We thought it would be funny," Elrohir explained.

Elrond flopped most unlordly like into the nearest chair. "What am I going to do with you three? It does seem that since you are so disheartened that your joke backfired, I will not be too strict. But, you have duties and responsibilities that must be fulfilled no matter how much you want to have fun. Therefore, you will train double everyday for the time you have missed and I think that it might be prudent to join Estel in his studies for a few days. Now, I have a huge headache and I shall retire."

Estel was shocked. He had never seen Elrond so upset. But, he didn't understand why his brothers would want to skip training, to him that was the best part of being grown up someday.

"Estel, we are sorry. Though, we must thank you for coming to our rescue. I can tell you have never seen him like that and it has been a long time since we have. If we have Glorfindel's permission, we would like to spend the rest of the day with you," said Elladan.

"Yes, it is okay with me. Thanks to your joke, we were through anyway, we had just cleaned out Estel's cabinet…" Glorfindel stopped short when he saw Estel looking at him. "I will leave you three to your day then."

"What was that about little brother?" asked Elladan.

"Nothing, come let's go enjoy our day. I do not feel sorry for you two tomorrow though." Estel had to stop himself from giggling as they walked outside together.


	13. Chapter 12

12: Parental Secrets

Estel woke up earlier than normal one morning. He went into his mother's room; she always let him snuggle with her on days like this. Estel became slightly alarmed when she was nowhere to be found.

Estel ran back to his room and threw on some clothes. His mother was always around, so this was quite a shock. On his way out of the room, he ran into Glorfindel, literally. "Slow down neth min. Why the hurry?"

"Sorry, have you seen my anme?"

"No, but I may know where she is at." Glorfindel smiled at the child and took his hand. "Why are you awake so early?"

Estel smiled sheepishly. No one knew he still slept in his mother's bed at times. Glorfindel looked at him knowingly when he was answered by silence. "Oh I see. No worry your secret is safe with me."

"Where are we going?" Estel was suddenly disoriented as they entered a part of the grounds he had never seen before. "You will see. I think you will be pleasantly surprised."

Estel looked in wonder at the hidden training fields. He knew he would be spending a lot time here in the future. "Why are we at the training fields?"

"You will see. I am not sure if she wanted you to know yet, but you might as well. Your mother is a shield maiden of the Dunedain."

Even with the shock that this statement carried, it did not prepare Estel for the sight he saw. His mother was indeed down on the field with the guard, who were at the moment dueling with the sword.

"How did you know she would be here?" Estel asked Glorfindel.

The elf replied, "Yes, I am Lord Elrond's chief advisor, but I am also Captain of the Guards of Imladris and it is my duty to see these elflings are properly trained. When you came here, she asked if she could train with the guards sometimes. Of course, Elrond agreed for he thought it would be wise if she continued her skills. We better get back to the house; the training hour is almost up."

Glorfindel had noticed some of the elves coming their way. He took Estel's hand and led him back to the house. Estel tried to remember the paths that they took, but it was too hard and he finally gave up.

Suddenly, Estel stopped; pulling Glorfindel back. "Do you think she would teach me some?"

Glorfindel smiled. "I know in the Dunedain culture that usually falls on the father, but yes, I think she might if you ask."

Estel's eyes teared up. "Glorfindel will I always remember him?"

Glorfindel knelt down to the child and wiped his eyes. "I am sorry neth min. I was not thinking. Yes, I am sure you will always remember your true ada. Though you may not remember him every day, you will carry those memories with you in your heart. Let's get you ready for the day."

Estel whispered, "Thank you Glori…" The elf smiled, it had been a while since he had been called that and he appreciated the nickname the human had given him.


	14. Chapter 13

13: Riding Lessons

Estel had always dreamed of meeting an Elf, so living in Rivendell was a dream come true. All of the members of Elrond's household thought the human was very bright. He caught on to the Elvish language very quickly.

When he was 7, his foster brothers Elladan and Elrohir were given the task of teaching him to ride. That year for his birthday, Elrond gave him his very own horse. "I have given Elladan and Elrohir charge of teaching you how to ride," Elrond had told him. "Take care of her and she'll take care of you."

"Thank you Ada. She is beautiful."

The mare was a beautiful Dapple with a silvery-grey mane. Aragorn named her Melian from the stories of Doriath that he had heard. Melian was Thingol's wife and had put up a protective girdle around the hidden city.

"Hello my beauty. Will you be my protector? I will do my best to help you and to be your friend."

Elladan and Elrohir smiled at each other when they heard Estel speaking to his horse. "Yes, dear brother, she will protect you. But first, you must learn to ride." The twins came up behind him to see if he was ready for his first lesson.

"I know. But, she is beautiful. I can't stop looking at her!"

"Come on, let's get started. Grab her reins and follow us out to the arena."

Estel did as he was bade, but it took a small bit of persuasion for the horse to follow the young human. "Don't worry. She will come to trust you more in time."

Elrohir helped Estel lead Melian to the fence. "The first step is to try and get on. Climb on the fence while we hold the reins, so you may mount without worrying about keeping her steady. You will eventually learn how to do this on your own, but we have to help you out some."

Estel climbed on to the fence as Elladan led Melian closer. The first couple of times she backed away, then gradually became more comfortable being so close to Estel. He breathed deep and tried to put his foot in the stirrup and missed. This went on for a few minutes. And after a few falls, Estel managed to get one foot in the stirrup.

"Ok, now Estel, here are the reins. Hold on to them, but try to not pull too hard, she may drag you to the ground. Use them for leverage as you pull your other leg over the saddle."

Estel did as Elrohir instructed and managed to be sitting upright after only three tries. After he managed this, the twins started teaching him the basics of riding speeds and proper techniques. He eventually got the hang of it fairly well and was able to ride around the arena almost by himself after a few months. Almost every day he could be seen in the stables or riding Melian with his brothers. They were able to go for short rides after a while to the training fields.

Estel enjoyed these times with his brothers, but was having a hard time getting to his other lessons on time. Estel and his ada finally came up with a better schedule for the time being. Estel could practice riding in the afternoon and they would move his other lessons to the mornings. On the few times his brothers were not available or where sent on patrols, Glorfindel or even Elrond would take over the riding lessons because Estel was not allowed to ride alone just yet.

He became a fairly decent rider in a short time.


	15. Chapter 14

14

Almost a year after Estel learned to ride, Elladan and Elrohir had been given permission to take him out riding over-night so they could show him where the herbs and plants with healing virtues grew for the healer's supply was running short. Aragorn was so excited he could barely sit still. He didn't get to spend much time with his brothers because they were always gone hunting or on trips to Lórien.

--

The Lord Glorfindel came to get Estel when it was time to go. "Elladan and Elrohir are waiting for you at the stables."

Aragorn practically bowled over Lord Elrond because he was in such a hurry. "Slow down Estel. You need to learn some patience. Take your time, enjoy the moment."

When he saw whom he had collided with, Aragorn bowed and mumbled an apology. "I'm sorry Ada, but Elladan and Elrohir are waiting for me." With that, he was off again. Elrond just stood there shaking his head at his foster son.

--

At the stables, Estel made sure Melian's bit and bridle were right. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot something!" he was halfway mounted when he remembered this. He jumped down in a hurry. "I brought you a treat." Melian looked at him with new interest. Luckily, he had pulled the treat out of his pocket before her nuzzle went looking for it.

He held open his hand; he had brought he some sugar cubes. "Our secret, my love," he told her with a wink.

He was interrupted when he heard his mother say, "Oh good you haven't left yet!" Gilrean exclaimed as she scared her son half to death. "Sorry momma. I meant to say bye, but I was in a hurry."

"I know my little hunter, just be careful and listen to your brothers."

--

With that, the three took off. "We're going to make camp close to the River tonight," Elrohir told Estel. And as a side note, he added, "And you'll be lucky if we don't toss you in," he added with a grin.

"You wouldn't DARE!" Estel said sternly. "That's enough you two," Elladan said. "Estel, you know he's right and besides we're just messin' with you. We had to promise your momma that we would keep you safe."

Estel relaxed a little bit, but still tried to keep his guard up.

They finally reached their campsite. Elladan asked Estel to go find some dry wood for their campfire. He knew that Estel knew what to look for and that he could be trusted to not get lost. He returned a short while later. In an hour, they were eating their supper around the fire.

--

"Tell me about the Havens. I like the part about the ships."

"Well, whenever an Elf thinks or knows their time in Middle Earth is up, they take to the ships in the Havens and sail to Valinor, the undying land," Elladan explained.

"Cìrdan is one of the oldest elves still in Middle Earth, he fought in the wars with Ada you know. He builds the ships that sail. Some have swans, some mermaids, all have white sails that seem to fly off into the horizon," Elrohir said.

At that point, Elladan motioned for his brother to be quiet, Estel had fallen asleep. "Goodnight, little one," they told him.


	16. Chapter 15

15

Elladan and Elrohir woke Estel up early the next morning. "Estel, wake up. We've got something special to show you," Elladan poked at his brother. "Don't make us throw you in the river!" Elrohir said. Immediately, Estel tried to jump to his feet, the idea of being thrown in the cold water this early was too much; but he was unable to move. This was a favorite trick of the twins. One would sit on top and they would both pin his arms to the ground. "Allright, Allright, I'm up! I might throw you in the river!" he said with a grin as they let him up.

After they ate some breakfast, they went trekking through the woods. Estel had already developed a keen sense of how to walk as quietly as the Elves did. After a few minutes, they reached a rippling brook that was a small offshoot of the Bruinen. The twins motioned for Estel to be still. "Why are we hiding in the trees? What are we waiting for?" he asked. "Wait a minute and you'll see," Elladan replied.

So Estel quietly planted himself on the ground and watched the small spring. "Ooohh," he breathed in deep, trying to remain quiet. A small family of deer had come to get refreshment from the cool crystal clear waters of the Bruinen. The doe raised her head and connected with Estel's eyes for a moment, then ran off in the trees. Her fawns followed her. From that moment on, Estel knew his place was here in Imladris and out in the wilds among the animals.

The experience also brought back a memory he had not had in a long time. He knew what deer tasted like. "Elladan, Elrohir, did either of you or Ada know my family before we came here?" he asked with a saddened look.

"Yes Estel, we were there when your father was killed. Ada may have known him better, but you would have to ask him. We were just messengers to the Dunedain at the time. Why do you want to know?"

"Because seeing those deer gave me a memory of something I haven't seen since we moved here. I saw my daddy- not the Lord Elrond- but my real daddy. I was his little hunter. Why did they have to take him from me and momma?" at this, he started crying, he didn't care who was around.

Elrohir looked at his brother, they had a hunch this would come up sometime, but they had hoped their Ada would be there to handle the situation. The Elves joined Estel on the ground,

Elrohir took him in his lap and said, and "We never know why Eru takes someone. Sometimes it is their time to go, but other times, the loss is too much for their family or friends because they don't understand it, like now. I'm sure you're father was very much like you are: stubborn at times, yet incredibly lovable." Elladan interrupted his brother, "And that's we love you so much, because you're just like us. I'm almost 100 certain that Ada hasn't mentioned that our mother took to the ships to sail to Valinor, did he?"

"No, he didn't."

"See, we know how you feel. Some days, it is very hard for me to stay in the house because the memory gets to be too much. There are other days, happy days, when I long to be confined to that room just so I can smell and feel her presence. You still have your momma, and you have us and Ada to look after you. Don't worry, you will be fine. It is normal to miss your father. Time and Eru heal everything. Your heart will mend."

Estel turned around to face his brothers and enveloped them both in a big hug. "Thank you. I will treasure this day as long as I live," and he meant it. Wiping his eyes, he got up, "But wasn't this trip supposed to teach me about the plants? Ada will be disappointed if he knew you two failed to make me learn something," he said with a grin.


	17. Chapter 16

16

"He's right. So right, we might have to throw him in the river after all!" Elladan laughed. With that, he helped his brother off the ground. "Ok, you win. Come on, we'll go show you where the Athelas is first, it's the most important."

After a short hike, they came to a glade that had many tall trees growing in a ring around it. Elladan and Elrohir led Estel off the path and a few moments later came to a small patch of white flowers. "This is the Athelas plant, or to mortals, it is known as Kingsfoil. Many think it is only a weed, but if you crush the flower (which he demonstrated) and moisten it just a bit in your mouth, (only if you have no water) then stick it on or in a wound, it will lessen the pain," Elladan explained.

Elrohir said, "And it can even slow poison from being spread if you figure a blade or arrow is tipped. But it has its most redeeming quality if you crush it, and then bring it to a boil. We'll show you when we get back to camp later," and he picked a handful more of the small flowers and put them in his pouch.

"What now?" Estel asked. "We walk some more," Elrohir replied with a grin. Suddenly, Estel stopped short. "What is that smell? It smells like some of the tea that momma and I share," he wrinkled his nose, "and apples."

"Well brother, he has helped us without even knowing it!" Elladan said. "Look down Estel." When he did, he saw a plant that was grayish-green in color and low to the ground, like ivy.

"What is it?" "That is Maythen or Chamomile. We use it for relaxation and as you have already noted, the cooks use it for the tea that is served in Imladris," Elrohir explained. He bent down and picked off a few of the flowers. "Crush this up in your hand, and then taste it." Estel did as he was told and promptly spit it out.

"Yuck!"

"Until it is boiled, the plant has a bitter taste," Elladan said with a grin.

"You tricked me! Who would believe that a plant could change flavor? Yuck!"

With that lesson learned, they continued their walk. "Now Estel, this next plant is very difficult to find, so we're going to have to slow down a bit. Ah, here it is," he said as he picked up a small plant that only had leaves, no flowers on it.

Elladan removed one of the leaves and gave it to Estel. "Here, smell this." Estel breathed in deep. "Ooohh, I like that one. What is it?"

"It is called Peppermint and if you taste it, I think you will enjoy it." Estel glared at his brother, "No way, I'm not going to do that again!"

"Ok, then you won't get the full benefits of it, or any for desert," Elrohir said with a raised eyebrow.

"Ok, I'll try it, but it better not be like the last one!" Slowly, he placed it on his tongue. "Ooohh, that's sweet! I bet it tastes even better as a brew! Can I take some with us?"

"Sure, we'll make some tea later on, but right now, we better get back home."

--

Later that night, Estel was telling his mother about the trip. "I am glad you enjoyed your time with your brothers. But, right now, it is time for you to go to sleep little one."

"Goodnight momma, I love you."

"I love you too." Gilrean blew out the candle, but Aragorn couldn't go to sleep. He couldn't get the image of his father and the deer out of his head. Finally, he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	18. Chapter 17

17: Breakfast in Bed

"Momma, wake up," Estel nudged his mother.

"What is it sweetie?"

"I've got something for you!"

"Can it wait?"

"Nope, but don't worry, you don't have to get up. I'll be right back."

He came back a minute later carrying a tray loaded with eggs, bacon, toast and some of the teas Estel had helped brew after he and his brothers returned from their trip. Very carefully he slid the tray across the bed and put it in between him and his mother. Then he crawled up next to her.

"Oh honey, this is wonderful!"

Estel beamed at his mother's praise.

"I knew you would like it, but I wanted to talk to you about something that happened on our trip."

"What happened?"

"Nothing bad, I just wanted to ask you about something I remembered. We saw a family of deer at the spring and the doe made a connection with me. I knew it sounds crazy, but it's true. And at that moment, I remembered what deer tasted like. And I remembered Daddy."

At this, Gilrean gasped. She moved the tray out of the way so she could pull her son close.

"Oh honey, I'm glad you remember him a little bit, but I'm sorry it made you sad," she replied when she saw his expression.

"What was he like?"

"He was very kind. Your daddy loved you very much, little hunter. He was the best leader our people had had in a long time."

"I wish we would have had more time together," Estel sighed.

Gilrean looked down at her son. "Me too, but aren't you hungry?"

"Of course I am! Try this tea; it has peppermint and chamomile in it. My special recipe."

"This is wonderful! You really are amazing. I take it you enjoyed the time with your brothers?"

"Oh yes, I did. I hope we can do it again!"

"I'm sure you'll be able to."

"I miss seeing you as much since I'm always so busy with lessons and stuff. That's why I wanted to make you breakfast today. Ada says I am doing very well in all my studies, I guess just because I love hearing everything they tell me. He even said that soon I would be able to learn how to shoot a bow and arrow."

A soft knock at the door interrupted him. Estel ran to go see who it was..

When he opened the door, he half expected Glorfindel or his Ada or even the twins, but instead he had to take a step back. This was someone who he didn't know, not an elf, but a human like him.

Gilrean wondered why her son had suddenly gone quiet. She slipped into her robe and went to see who was at the door. Who she saw shocked her.

"Reneal!" she ran to her friend and enveloped him in a big hug. "It's been too long. What brings you to Rivendell?"

"Lord Elrond sent word to us that our presence was requested here in Imladris. I'm not entirely sure what that entails yet, but I shall know soon. I have an appointment to meet with him, but I asked to be shown to your rooms first. How have you been?"

"We are doing very well. Aragorn just got back from a camping trip with the Lord Elrond's sons. Speaking of... Where did he run off to?"

While his mother and an obvious friend of hers were talking, Estel slipped away. He had wanted to spend the whole day with his mother and now his plan was ruined. He hoped this person was worth his heartbreak. (Or at least that's how he perceived it).

He went quietly through his room, got dressed and went outside to the gardens to think. Something about that man was familiar yet; Estel felt he did not have a reason to trust this stranger. Something wasn't quite right.


	19. Chapter 18

18

"It is wonderful to see you again Gilrean. Aragorn has really grown."

"Yes, he has. He reminds me a little more of Arathorn each day. But, I have to ask you something. Here in Imladris, he is known as Estel, only Lord Elrond and I call him Aragorn and only at need as to not confuse him. When we arrived, we thought it best to conceal his true identity until the right time came."

Reneal opened his mouth to interrupt her, but she didn't give him the chance. "It is for his own good, if our people had not scattered, then he would be safe, but no one needs to know where he came from or what bloodline he is a part of. I already fear for his safety daily, but I would fear for it even more if anyone else knew."

"I understand now. I am sorry if I upset you. I hope we can get together later for dinner. But, I have to go meet Lord Elrond now. Goodbye Gilrean."

--

A little while later, Estel returned to their rooms.

"Who was that man, momma?"

"His name is Reneal; he was a very close friend to your dad and me. I'm sure you don't remember, but he was with us when we moved to Imladris. Aragorn, look at me. I love you so much I could not bear it if anything happened to you, so please be safe, Ok?"

"What's wrong, momma? I know you love me and I could never hurt you on purpose."

She pulled her son in closer. "Nothing. I'm sorry your plans were messed up for today. Can we try again tomorrow? I need to find Lord Elrond and see what is going on."

--

As she was getting dressed, Estel hoped that his Ada wouldn't spoil his surprise, but why did he have to summon this strange man? Why wouldn't his brothers be enough help for the trip?

Glorfindel met up again with Reneal in the main part of the house.

"I will show you to Lord Elrond's study, he is waiting for you." When they arrived at the door, Glorfindel knocked softly. "Come in," a voice answered from inside.

"Lord Elrond this is Reneal of the Dùnedain. He has come to fulfill your request.' Glorfindel bowed to his Lord and quietly exited the room.

"Welcome, Dùnedain. I hope your stay in Rivendell will be enjoyable."

"Yes, I am sure it will be. But may I ask why you have summoned my companions and I here?"

"Please have a seat. I have promised my foster son, Estel that he and his mother would be able to go to Lothlórien to stay with my wife's family for a while. The trip is supposed to be a surprise to Gilrean, so please do not say anything. My sons, Elladan and Elrohir would have loved to accompany him, but they were called away to help King Thranduil in Mirkwood and there is no telling how long they will be gone for. So I need you and your men to escort Gilrean and her son to Lothlórien."

Reneal sat in silence for a moment. He knew he had promised Arathorn that he would look after his wife and child, but this was pushing it. He, like all other humans had heard the stories of the Golden Wood, of the Elf-witch that lived there. Elrond waited patiently for the Dùnedain to answer and watched his conflicting expressions. He knew what the man was thinking.

"There is no need to answer now. And I can see your doubt about doing such an assignment, but I guarantee you that no harm will come to you in Lothlórien should you accept. Dinner is served promptly at 7 in the dining room. I hope to see you and your company there. I am sure the Lady Gilrean will be anxious to catch up on news of her kin. For now, Glorfindel will escort you to your rooms to give you a chance to get ready for the dinner and to rest up a bit."

"Yes my Lord. I definitely need some time to think about this, but I made a promise to Arathorn. A blood promise that I cannot break. But, if I have your word that the Wood is safe, then that will weigh into my decision as well. Thank you for your hospitality Lord Elrond," as he said this, he rose and bowed to the Elven Lord and quietly showed himself out.

Elrond had a lot on his mind and he pinched the bridge of his nose, he felt a very big headache coming on. Estel would not take this well. He had had every intention of spending the extra time with his brothers, but Elrond could give his sons no rest. Upon their return, he had almost immediately called them to his chambers to inform them that King Thranduil needed their help in Mirkwood as soon as possible.

He felt strongly for his little human foster son. He knew it would break his heart that his Ada couldn't keep a simple promise. He knew the strange and unexpected visitor had probably already ruined this day. Elrond did not wish to multiply the problem. Elrond rose and stood by the window, he could see Gilrean coming through the gardens…. straight for him. No, this would not go well at all.

"Oh, Eru. Help me keep this promise and secret," he prayed silently to Illùvatar to get him through this mess. He walked silently backed to his chair and began massaging his temples with his relaxing salve he always keep handy. He had figured that he had used it more in the last six years than he had since the twins were but elflings. He smiled at the memories of all the near scraps Estel had managed to get himself and the twins into since his arrival here. Yes, he loved his foster son very much, possibly too much.

--

Gilrean knocked on Elrond's study door. "Come in." As she opened the door, she bowed. "Lord Elrond, what is going on? Why are Reneal and the others here?"

Elrond let out a sigh. This would be harder than he had thought. "I have asked them come here because my sons and many others of my household have been sent to aid King Thranduil in his fight against the Orcs. Mirkwood is being over-run and his guards are too few to keep out," Elrond sighed again. It wasn't a complete lie, but he knew better than to let his son down on something this big.

Gilrean thought the Lord Elrond looked worried about something. "My Lord, I am sure Elladan and Elrohir will be fine. They will return."

Elrond held her gaze for a moment and knew she spoke the truth. "I just need some time to think. Today has been a rough day."

"I understand."

Gilrean quietly excused herself. She had an idea that her son was behind some of this…


	20. Chapter 19

19

Estel hated this feeling. Nothing was ready yet for the trip. He had hoped that he would be able to tell his mother about what his Ada had said just before they would leave. "I wonder where Elladan and Elrohir are. I haven't seen them all day," he mused to himself. "Probably trying to pull a joke on an Elf-maid." Estel was so lost in his thoughts that he ran smack into Glorfindel.

"Glorfindel, have you seen my brothers?"

"Yes, I did early this morning. Apparently, while the three of you were away, Lord Elrond received a letter from King Thranduil asking for help in their war with the orcs. Your Ada let them get a few hours rest and he sent them off with the morning's light. I am very sorry Estel. I knew you had wanted them to come along with you," he explained apologetically.

Upon hearing this, Estel fell to the ground and started crying. "Why does this happen every time life is going good? Now I will be forced to spend time with someone I don't like!" Immediately he covered his mouth. "I didn't mean to say that, but it's true. He came to our rooms earlier. I just don't like the feel of him. And I'm sure Ada has spoiled my surprise! I saw my momma headed that way."

Glorfindel sighed; he would not want to be Elrond right now. Getting level with the young human, Glorfindel told him, "Estel, it's ok to be mad, but I am sure your Ada wouldn't give away a secret unless he really had no other choice. Why don't you find your mother and you and her can go talk to him. She needs to know what's going on in that crazy head of yours!"

Estel sniffed. Glorfindel was right. He was happy about getting to travel, but his mother wouldn't be about the archery. Estel hugged Glorfindel. "Hannon le. I will find my momma and straighten this out."

"Someday that boy will get himself in a load of trouble. But I know he has to overcome many obstacles before he can claim his destiny," Glorfindel mused to himself. Slowly he got up and followed Estel. This would not be a show to be missed…

Estel made his way slowly through the gardens. He was in no hurry to have this meeting. He knew his mother would not be happy about him finally learning archery. He knew she was loath for her son to grow up, but he had to. He had to prove that he could do more than cause trouble every once and a while. The trip with his brothers had gone fairly smooth, except for the constant threat of being thrown in the river; which he failed to mention to anyone.

"I will be glad when I'm grown enough to go on hunts with Elladan and Elrohir. I'm tired of staying cooped up in the house all the time. Not that I don't love learning about Elvish history, but it gets old after a while, especially when there's millennia of information! And I know I'm not an elf. I want to learn about my history. Maybe I can ask Ada about that sword I saw by the bridge." Estel shook his head. "Why do I do that? I wonder where momma is… "

Gilrean had always loved this garden, ever since they had come to Imladris. She had found that this was the best place to get away from everyone if she needed time alone. She loved the sound of the River as it passed through the valley. Gilrean was constantly worried for her son. He was always getting himself and his brothers into trouble.

"Why does he have to grow up so fast? I wish he could stay my little hunter forever. In my heart, I feel something bad is going to happen to him. It would be a joy if he would be content just to stay in Imladris, but I know he will not. I am afraid he will accept his destiny sooner than is time. I do not wish for him aimless wanderings in the wild. I wish for him a life better than that, better than what our people had. And what was that Aragorn was saying about learning archery this morning? I must have a talk with Elrond about that." She stopped her musing short and stood on the bridge watching the swirling water. At that moment, she tensed feeling someone's presence behind her.

"Anme, are you here?" Estel had seen her coming this way and knew that the bridge was one of her favorite spots. He appeared out of the shadows of the anteroom next to the bridge. "I've been trying to find you. I've got something to tell you and I think Ada does too."

Gilrean relaxed when she heard her son's voice. He always had that effect on her. She knew, as well as he did, that he could almost get by with murder as he had her wrapped around his little finger. He also knew when he was in serious trouble, and today seemed to be one of those days.

"I am not sure Lord Elrond wishes to see anyone right now. I could tell when I went to talk to him earlier this morning that he was worried about something." Gilrean motioned for her son to come sit beside her and dangle his feet over the water.

"Estel, you know Elladan and Elrohir were called to Mirkwood, don't you?" Estel nodded in agreement.

"I ran into Glorfindel earlier and he told me. Why does this always happen? We're having a great time together, then they get called away and I'm left here by myself again. There is another reason why I'm so upset about them going." Estel looked down at his feet. This would not be easy. "Do you remember this morning when I mentioned that Ada had said I could begin to learn archery?" he asked timidly.

"Yes, I was just thinking about that. Estel I wish you could wait until you're a little bit older to do things like that. You're all I have left and I don't want anything to happen to you."

At this, Estel cut her off. "I know that anme, but I am tired of staying in the house learning history all the time! Ada and the twins think I'm ready to learn! When I saw Glorfindel earlier, he suggested that I go ahead and tell you about my surprise I had planned. If you wish to go along, it would make it better, but Ada has been writing letters to Lothlórien asking if I could visit there (with you) and have one of their wardens teach me the art of shooting a bow and arrow. And Elladan and Elrohir were to go with us, but now that they're gone, Ada has summoned these other men to be escorts! I can tell that at one time you knew the man I met earlier, but I don't like him. He was looking at me strangely and I am surprised you didn't notice!" Estel said breathlessly.

He had no desire to look his mother in the eyes right now. He could feel that she was shocked at his news.

"Aragorn, I have known Reneal ever since I was little. He was one of your father's good friends. He promised your father that he would help look after us if the occasion ever arose. And now, he has been summoned to do just that. I will be sure to have a talk with him if it will make you feel better. And I would think that you should know that you can tell me anything Estel. I may get mad, but you know that that doesn't always mean I'll say 'no.' I am honored that you would want me to go along with you to Lothlórien."

" Thank you. It was supposed to be this grand surprise that I was going to tell you about at your birthday celebration. Are you mad at me and Lord Elrond?" he asked.

"No, sweetie, I'm not mad at you. But I am a little disappointed that he didn't ask my opinion first. Come on, let's go find him and see if we can straighten this out." Gilrean said as she helped her son to his feet. "I love you my little hunter," she said as she pulled him in closer for a hug. He put her hand in hers and they went off to find Elrond.


	21. Chapter 20

20- 1

Estel learns of war

Elrond had no desire to face his foster son this day. He could sense that his foster son felt betrayed. He had done his best to explain the situation to Gilrean and hoped that would be enough. He had locked himself in his chambers after their meeting and informed his valet that he needed rest before the dinner that night and to tell this to any who may come calling. But he knew he would have to seek out the young human before dinner that night, unless he wanted to be the cause of an ugly scene.

Elrond shuddered. He knew that Gilrean knew that all of this would have to come about sooner or later. "I imagine this is a lot quicker timing than she anticipated. I know it is for me, but I can tell that he is tired of staying locked up indoors all the time."

A quiet knock interrupted Elrond's thoughts. "Who is it?" he asked as he walked to answer it. "It's me Ada. I need to ask you something," Estel said through the door. Elrond let him in, and then quickly closed the door. He didn't need any more visitors for the day. "Come outside on the balcony with me Estel and tell me what's bothering you."

Estel did as he was bade. "Ada, I know that Elladan and Elrohir went away to Mirkwood earlier this morning, but the big thing that has been bothering me today is that there seems to be no one else to go with us besides those men that came today."

"It seems now would be a good time to teach you about something that you will undoubtedly face one day. Our war with the Orcs has been going on for a very long time. I cannot send any more Elves to travel with you because this war is coming too close to Imladris and I fear for the safety of my people and your safety as well. That is why Elladan and Elrohir were called away. They are needed more elsewhere."

"It is also the reason why I agreed that you could take this trip. You need the time away and you will need to learn the skills you will be taught in Lothlórien quickly. Once you have mastered them, I am afraid you will be caught in the middle of our war as well. The Warden is to teach you the bow and arrow and the sword. Listen well to his advice Estel, it will save you one day.

Sometimes differences occur between humans or elves or even evil beings. These differences can usually be overlooked, but a lot of times, if the matter is serious enough, it can lead to war. War tears apart families and even cultures. It causes enemies among friends and destroys the land as well as its people.

I was caught in the middle of such a war once, long before you were even thought of…"

--

"Evil has been around as long as good has. And they have always been at odds. When Illùvatar created the Vala, he gave them all a song. All the songs sounded good and pleased Illùvatar. They were intertwined with one another and created beautiful melodies. But Melkor was not content in his heart to follow the way of good. So he created discord in the world. All of the beautiful things were thrown down and evil corrupted all that the Vala had struggled with in their songs to make.

Morgoth was captured and held prisoner in the Halls of Mandos, but was released after his sentence was through. He fled to Utumno and began rebuilding his strength. During this time, his lieutenant, Sauron, gained even more power under the tutelage of the Dark Lord. He captured many Elves and tormented them and bred them with the living earth to make the Orcs-a mockery of the Elves and everything that is good.

Sauron concealed himself and went to the Elven-smiths and had rings of power made for each race. In assisting the smiths, he learned of the art himself and devised an all-powerful ring for himself. He soon was making wars with the surrounding lands. Very quickly, his power covered all of Middle Earth in darkness.

I marched under the high-Elven King's banner. I was Gil-Galad's best friend and most trusted advisor. We marched to the slopes of Mount Doom and fought alongside the Men of Numenor: Elendil and his heirs. We fought against the Orcs and other evil beings-all creations of Sauron."

"Ash was everywhere. In the food, in your mouth, in your clothes. Water could not satisfy the dryness the air left in your mouth.

We fought there for days on end. Death hung in the air like a dreaded fog. We fought the host of Morgoth until we felt we had no strength left to fight. We beat them back numerous times, but they still came back like a black flood.

I watched in horror as many of my kin were slaughtered. We were fighting a war that was not ours to fight. But, we had to fight or else be slain. Glorfindel aided Gil-Galad and me in our stand.

In that instant, I was faced with the reality of it all. I ran to where Gil-Galad had fallen. Orcs were everywhere around him…dead. Sauron appeared in full-form, manifest as one living...living only to take life away from others. I had watched as the body of my friend crumpled to the ground, burnt from the blackness of the Dark Lord's heart. I knew he had already fled to Mandos' Halls before I could even move.

I felt the heat of the battle rise up in me. My grief was so intense that I could not be contained. I felt like I was a wild beast that had been caged, looking for a way out.

Somehow, I made it through the ranks of Orcs to where the High King of the Numenor stood. I fought back to back with Elendil and his sons, Isildur and Anárion. Elendil was swept away from me by the black tide. Sauron had appeared in his full form. Elendil had been knocked down close to where Sauron stood. We knew then that the secret of his power was in the ring that was on his finger.

Elendil made a move to draw his sword, but as it came loose from the sheath, the force of Sauron's mighty mace killed the king. His sword crushed under him. Isildur had already seen his brother slain; now his father was gone too. He crawled to where his father lay and picked up his mighty sword, Narsil.

Sauron now stood like a menacing dark tower over Isildur. He picked up what was left of his father's sword and cut the fingers off of Sauron's hand with a blind stroke. With it, the ring came.

I vaguely remembered a brilliant flash of light, as the Dark Lord was made no more. The Ring had been his life force; it was what held him together. He had poured so much of himself into the making of the Ring that it became his downfall. I was struck down with such a force at this eruption, that it took a long while before I could recover my senses. The orcs fled back to their sunless holes as their master had been defeated and now they had no lord to rule over them. The war was over…Many good lives were lost in that war… Too many to count…

Estel brought Elrond back to the present… "So, that is the sword that I have seen by the bridge? And the picture on the wall is Isildur facing Sauron?"

"Yes, neth min, they are. You are right on both accounts. After the war, Isildur was himself slain and the Sword of the Kings is to lie in Imladris until a time will come when the rightful heir will reclaim the title of King that has been long lost, except in the hearts of the few who still believe."

"Does anyone know who that person is?" Visions of a crown and riches were dancing their way through Estel's mind.

Elrond looked down at the valley not sure how to answer the question. He didn't want to lie to his foster child, but he couldn't tell the truth either.

"Oh, Eru, what have I got myself into now?"

The sun was beginning to set in the west as the figures on the balcony were silhouetted. "That is a question that has an answer for a better time. It is almost time for dinner, and if I read the signs right, someone has not had a bath yet. You better hurry; you know the cook hates it when you arrive late. And we have guests tonight, so please, Estel, try to behave."

Estel let out a sigh. "Ok, Ada, I shall try. Thank you for talking with me today. I really enjoyed the story and I know now that sometimes a person (or elf) has no other choice but to do what he feels is right. Even if that means sending his sons to war. I know that Elladan and Elrohir will return safely."

Estel gave his Ada a hug and he went out of the room to get ready for dinner.


	22. Chapter 21

21

Dinner that night was a grand affair-grand even by the Last Homely House's standards.

All of the guests were seated at a long table when Gilrean and Estel came in. Their seats were on either side of Elrond's high backed chair.

Just a few moments after they were seated, a bell rang. The Lord of Imladris was making his way down the stairs. Everyone in the hall rose and bowed-only sitting after he had. Elrond usually hated such pleasantries, but on rare occasions such as this, they were harder to ignore. Gilrean smiled at Elrond, Estel had already told her about his afternoon with him. She hoped he would be able to sleep, though she understood Elrond's reasoning for telling him when he did.

"Thank you for all coming here. I am sure that by now most of you know why I have called you here," Elrond began his speech. But, at this point he stopped and whispered in Estel's ear, "Does she know our plan?"

"Yes, she does." "Ok," then to the rest of the assembly he said, "As you know, Gilrean and her son came to live here six years ago. They are from the same blood as you, which is why I know you can be trusted. They are in need of an escort to travel with them to Lothlórien. None of you is bound to take the journey, but I would ask that some of you agree to accompany them. I have had to send the normal escorts to help King Thranduil in Mirkwood. They set off in two months time, so I hope that at that time they will have your support."

Reneal looked around at his men and could feel their uneasiness. He responded to Lord Elrond, "Thank you for having us in your home. I am sure that you will have the men you request when the time comes." They all had heard the stories of that wood, so persuading them might not be easy.

After all the announcements had been made, another bell rang and dinner was brought out. The Elves had spared no expense to make the guests feel welcome. There was a roasted pig, turkey and even a deer. They had exotic fruits and nuts, wine and desserts.

Estel was finally happy. His stomach was very full when his Ada announced that it was time to retire to the Hall of Fire for more wine and the merry-making of the night to begin.

The Elves brought out their harps and flutes and began singing songs that were strange to the men, but had an enjoyable sound to them. After a short pause, Estel stood up and asked if he could share a poem he had written earlier. Glorfindel gave him his stool to stand on.

_Ships, War and Destiny_

_The beginning was good._

_Songs were sung,_

_The earth was made._

_Discord and mis-harmonies._

_Chaos in the Heavenlies._

_Two lamps_

_Two trees_

_Silver and Gold no more_

_Evil has come_

_Come to the world_

_Lands taken,_

_Then taken back,_

_Then taken again._

_War on the mountain._

_Elves, Men and Orcs._

_Good versus Evil_

_Good must win_

_Kings of Elves and Men both slain._

_Both suffer the same fate._

_Though, not without hope._

_Evil is defeated._

_Good reigns._

_Lands are retaken once more._

_Is it Destiny?_

_Is it Fate?_

_We must all suffer._

_Mortals die._

_The Elves do not._

_Some say they escape_

_Unscathed, unharmed._

_For they take the ships_

_To the west,_

_N'ver to return._

_Ships of blue and white_

_Crowned with stars._

_The gods show mercy_

_And let the ships pass_

_Into the hands of fate._

When he was through, there was not a dry eye in the room. Elves and men alike were touched by the small child's words. "Estel, I did not know you had captured so much of the stories in your heart. I have a feeling that we will be hearing many more poems from you little one. We should start a record of them for you to keep and for all who dwell in Imladris to read." Elrond hugged his foster son as Estel yawned while beaming with pride.

"Ok, little hunter, off to bed. Thank you for the company, Reneal and Elrond. I must retire as well." Gilrean picked up her son and carried him to their room.


	23. Chapter 22

22

A few weeks later, the final preparations for being made for the trip. One morning before Estel headed to the library for his final lesson before they left, his mother pulled him aside.

"Estel, I hope you do not have to use this on the trip to Lórien, but I will give it to you anyway." Estel looked in wonder at the cloth on the bed, trying to figure out what was inside. "Yes, my little hunter. It is a sword. Your father had this made for you for the day when you would come of age enough to need it. Come sit with me."

Estel sat on the bed and unrolled the sword. It was a very simple blade with no ornamentations except for a silver star on the hilt. "Momma, what is that?" Estel asked pointing to the star.

"That is the symbol of the Dunedain, our people. If your father were still here, I imagine he would begin training you about now. In a way, I am relived the elves will teach you. They are very skilled. Just pay attention to all they teach you."

Estel suddenly remembered something that he had never had the nerve to ask. "Momma, would you teach me some before we leave?"

Gilrean looked in surprise at her son. "It has been many years since I have held a sword, how did you know?"

"A few years ago, I woke up early one morning and couldn't find you. Glorfindel took me down to the training fields and I saw you sparring with one of the elves. I have always remembered that, but never got the chance to ask if you could teach me some."

"Yes, I guess I could, it might be beneficial for us both. I will be right back."

Estel watched as she disappeared into the other room and came back with her own short sword. "I guess now is as good of time as any." She said with a smile.

Suddenly, Estel remembered his lessons. "I will be right back. I need to let Ada know I won't be there for my lesson."

"Oh ok. I will wait then."

Estel put his sword back on the bed and ran off down the hall to find his Ada. He found Elrond in his study. "Come in. What is it Estel?"

"Ada, my momma said she would teach me some sword methods. Is it ok if I miss this last lesson?"

"Come here neth min." Estel climbed up in Elrond's lap. "Yes, it is ok. I see how excited you are and it may be wise for you to learn at least a little bit before you leave."

"Thank you!" And with that, he ran back down the hall. "He said it was ok. Where do we start?"

Throughout that afternoon, Gilrean taught Estel what bits she remembered that she thought he would need most. Any elf who passed by their room were surprised to hear the clang of steel on steel.

That night, dinner was just Gilrean, Estel, Elrond, and Glorfindel. This would be the last family dinner for a while. They would be leaving with the sunrise the next day.

Epilogue: This ends the first part of Aragorn's life in Rivendell. Their trip to Lórien will start the next series of his stories. It will be entitled "The Little Hunter."


End file.
